


Time And Time And Time Again.

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Futuretake from Midnight Confessions, Lavender discovers that Ron and Hermione are Married.





	Time And Time And Time Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written due to popular demand.  


* * *

"Chocolate Frogs."

Lavender Brown smiled to herself. Ron Weasley was so predictable. The password he had placed on the door of his headboy quarters so easily guessed that Lavender couldn't believe that it had taken her so long.

She cast a disdainful eye at the door of the headgirl, standing next the headboy's. 

Hermione Granger thought she had won, but Lavender brown had far more in her arsenal than that shaggy haired bookworm.

Lavender undid the top two buttons of her blouse; she cupped her breasts raising them, and released them in a satisfying jiggle of cleavage.

Yes, how could ' _Won Won'_ resist?

Lavender opened the door and stepped through it.

The room was bigger than she had expected. Twice as big in fact.

Two desks hugged the wall, on them the varied study material for seventh year N.E.W.T.s. 

The room was dominated by a large king sized bed in splendid red and gold. 

It was the small lounge suite on the distant wall that caused Lavender's heart to sink. Reclining on the couch clad in no more than a plaid pajama jacket was Hermione Granger.

"Hello Lavender." she said.

For the first time in recent memory Lavender found herself struck dumb.

Hermione twisted on the couch, casually revealing more of her body in that simple motion than Lavender had seen after sharing a dormitory with her for six years.

"Ronald. Your visitor is here."

"How?" Lavender asked, noticing for the first time that the wall behind her boasted two doors.

"How did you do this?"

"She didn't." said Ron emerging from what could only be the bathroom.

"This is a suite for married couples."

Lavender stared at Ron. His sole item of clothing a low hanging pair of plaid pajama trousers.

Hermione stood up. She casually waved her wand over her left hand.

"Ron and I are married Lavender."

The sapphire ring on Hermione's finger seemed to shimmer with a life of it's own.

Ron duplicated Hermione's wand motion and held out his own hand; on it rested a silver band.

"We keep them covered in a glamour."

"You're trying to trick me!"

"You always say that Lavender."

"I'm going to tell the Headmistress."

"That too." said Ron.

"This can't be allowed." 

"The Headmistress knows everything Lavender." Hermione's voice was soft and soothing. It irritated Lavender no end.

"Show her luv."

"The spell's tiring Ron." 

"It's the only thing that works."

"We don't have to persuade her Ron."

"What spell?" Lavender had the horrible feeling that there was something she missing, something she kept on missing.

Hermione muttered something and suddenly Ron burst into flames.

Lavender gasped.

"Ignore _'Won Won'_ Lavender, he'll blind you if don't."

Lavender forced herself to look away, following a million trails of copper to where they engulfed Hermione. Her core, infathomable silver, interwoven with copper.

"All Weasley's are bright copper." Hermione said. "But Ron's the brightest."

"You're seeing the magic in people Lavender." Ron said. "You can see the magic the ties Hermione and me together."

"No! It's an illusion, some sort of trick."

Abruptly the magic faded.

Hermione's voice was tired.

"It doesn't matter Lavender, if you believe me or not. You’re not going to remember in the morning anyway."

"What?"

"We're going to take your memory away." Hermione said.

"No!" 

Lavender turned to Ron. "You're not going to let her do it are you?"

"Hermione's not going to do it Lavender, I am."

Then Lavender believed, then she understood. She knew why it had taken her so long to figure out Ron's simple password.

"This has happened before!"

"Yes." Ron said. "It's happened before."

Lavender could help but notice the faint smile on Hermione's face. 

"Seven times Lavender."

Lavender recognized that look; she had worn it herself once or twice. It was the look of victory, of seven times victory.

Lavender saw Ron raise his wand out of the corner of her eye. She found herself suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of hopeless deja vu.

They had done this before.

**Time And Time And Time Again.**  
By alloy  
An outtake from Midnight Confessions.


End file.
